


DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Party

by Deaththealchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Sex, So many ships, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththealchemist/pseuds/Deaththealchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M/M<br/>One Shot <br/>Leon X Makoto <br/>Byakuaya x Hifumi <br/>Mondo X Chihiro<br/>Asahina X Makoto<br/>Makoto plays a round of truth or dare with a horny, sex-deprived Leon at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Party

**Author's Note:**

> The narrative will say he for Chihiro, but the Danganronpa characters will say she, because they haven't figured out Chihiro's secret at this point in the game.

Makoto crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe that he was at a party. There the ultimates' were, trapped in a school full of borded up windows and locked doors, and Leon had the audacity to throw a party. "I know we made a rule to not be out past nighttime, but since we're all together it's totally okay!" Leon flashed a toothy smile in Makoto's direction.   
Everyone in the school was sitting around the dining hall table- except Kiyotaka and Monokuma.   
Food littered the table. Cakes, pies, chips, every kind of junk food imaginable. Hifumi Yamada- The Ultimate Fanfic creator stuffed his face with an especially delicious looking plate of brownies. Byakuya scoffed at Hifumi. It was socially unacceptable to stuff your self at a social gathering. Byakuya watched as the buttons on Hifumi's XXL school uniform strained against his massive, distended gut. If he wasn't careful the buttons would pop right off. Byakuya met Hifumi's gaze. His cheeks turned the slightest pink, and he looked away. He was embarrassed, but he would never admit that.   
"So, let's get this party going!" Leon brought out bottles of Tequila and Vodka, along with shotglasses. Makoto could feel Leon watching him, the basebll star's blue eyes never leaving Makoto's pale face. Makoto blushed- he was the first one to take a shot. Mondo follwed suit, and then Chihiro. Mondo watched as the small boy downed the shot. He traced his vision along Chihiro's lips, and licked his own. Leon suggested they do truth or dare, and everytime you were called on to answer a question, or do a dare you had to do a shot. The group agreed reluctantly- this was proving to be a dangerous night. Makoto knew Leon was used to romancing a lady a night, and being locked in Hopes Peak academy prevented Leon from any romantic encounters whatsoever.  
The game started with Leon calling the shots. "Yamada! Truth or Dare?"  
Hifumi stuck his nose up from his food, puffing like a winded mouse. "Hm, um.. Dare." He seemed less than interested in the game at hand. He downed a shot of tequila. Leon instructed him to kiss the person nearest him- it was Byakuya.   
Byakuya looked at Hifumi in disgust, but Hifumi was kissing him before he had time to object. Byakuya leaned away. Hifumi leaned closer, knocking them both onto the ground- Hifumi on top of Byakuya. Byakuya, trapped under the sheer size of Hifumi's bloated, heavy stomach, had to choice but to comply. The two ultimates kissed for a considerable amount of time before Hifumi rolled off of Byakuya and pulled himself back into his chair. Byakuya wiped his mouth in disgust- he couldn't let the rest of the group know he enjoyed the feeling of Hifumi's round stomach pressing into his own, flat one. Hifumi shrugged, and went back to stuffing himself. "Mm, Toko, truth or dare?"   
Toko looked at Hifumi with absolute disgust. She pushed her glasses up, digging the plastic into her nose. She was about to refuse, but Leon forced Vodka down her protesting throat. "Blhh.. T-truth.."   
"What's the-" hiccup "dirtiest fanfiction you've ever read?" Hifumi seemed to perk up at the mention of his favorite topic. Toko scowled. "I d-don't read that c-crap! Um, L-Leon! T-truth or da-re?"  
Leon clapped his hands together, and yelled dare too enthusiasticly. Toko scowled even bigger. "W-well... I d-dare you to take off a-as many of y-your clothes as you c-can in th-thirty seconds."  
Mondo started the timer, and Leon began to strip. He ripped off his shirt, wiggled out of his double belt, and shrugged his pants off before the timer sounded. Leon sat back down, a wide grin spread across his face. Makoto supressed a grin. He couldn't help but stare at Leon's perfectly sculpted abs, and a v-line that stuck out as far as humanly possible. Makoto wanted to run his hand down Leon's chest. He fought back every urge he had, and was brought back to reality by Leon calling his name. "Makoto, truth or dare!" "Mmm...What? Dare."   
Makoto shrugged. Any dare Leon could think up would be nothing compared to the tease that was sitting right in front of him. "I dare you to take the shot... From my mouth" Leon declared. Shivers flew down Makoto's spine. He shrugged it off, pretending to be non-chalant. Moving closer, Leon took a shot of tequila. He pressed his lips to Makoto's, who welcomed them openly. They made out sloppily, the tequila dripping down each others chins. The feeling was pure electricity. Makoto hung on to every second of the kiss. When Leon stepped away Makoto was still grinning. "Ahem.. uh, Mondo! Truth or Dare!"   
Mondo rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing the shit that you twisted fucks come up with, so truth." Chihiro shrunk lower into his chair- Mondo's loud demeanour was intimidating. Makoto smiled sheepishly, not taking his eyes off Leon. "Out of everyone here, who is the most dateable?"   
"You little fuck. I guess Chihiro. At least she's adorable, unlike the rest of you assholes."  
Chihiro turned bright red. He shrunk even lower into his chair. If Mondo knew Chihiro's true identity he wouldn't have said that.  
Mondo looked at Chihiro with questioning eyes-he wanted to know if Chihiro felt the same way. Chihiro smiled feebly- leading him on just didn't feel right. He had an idea. Chihiro grabbed the vodka, and poured a shotglass for Mondo. "Get ready!" He brushed his erection against Mondo's leg as he fed Mondo the shot. Mondo's face turned bright red, which was unusual for the ultimate biker. Chihiro was a man, and what was under that skirt confirmed it. He gave Chihiro a reassuring smile, and ran his hand along the programmers thigh. Chihiro squeaked. Mondo cleared his throat. "Ahem, Asahina, truth or dare?"   
Aoi Asahina turned to face Mondo. She spoke as she took a shot, almost choking. "Dare!"  
Mondo's eyes gleamed. "I dare you to... Kiss Makoto!" It wasn't unusual for Makoto to be seen hanging around with Aoi, and all too often Mondo had caught wind of Aoi blushing or saying something intimate to Makoto. Mondo thought that this was just what Aoi needed to bring their relationship to the next level.  
Makoto's heart sunk. He didn't want Leon watching him kiss anyone else. He squirmed around in his seat, looking uncomfortably at Aoi. Aoi smiled at Makoto- her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had always liked Makoto, and in one extremely weird occasion she had asked Makoto to be her "trial boyfriend', and teach her what it was like to be in a relationship. Aoi walked closer to Makoto, her throat caught in her chest. Makoto braced himself- not taking his eyes off Leon.  
Leon watched intently as Aoi moved closer to Makoto. He had a jealous look in his eye-he wanted that boy for himself. It had been way too long since he went to bed with a brunette. His heart fluttered as Aoi put her lips to Makoto. He wanted to rip her off Makoto, and show everyone that the ultimate belonged to him. After a few seconds the pair parted. Leon was staring daggers at Aoi, Makoto was shyly glancing at Leon. "Leon, Truth or Dare?" Aoi asked. She sat back down, trying to hide a smile. "Dare!"  
"Okay. I dare you to grind on Makoto! Since you seemed really interested in him a moment ago."  
Leon gulped. He down a shot of vodka, and stood up out of his chair. Makoto also stood up. Leon was tipsy. He walked to Makoto, pushing aside his chair, and pinning the brunette to the wall. The pair were inches apart, and Makoto could swear he felt electric shockwaves. Leon whispered into Makoto's ear erotically. "You are mine." He rolled his hips into Makoto's, grinding his own body into the brunettes. Makoto bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan. Leon's body bucked and clashed against his for what felt like an eternity. As Leon pulled away Makoto moaned slowly- he didn't want Leon to stop. His entire body was tingling. Leon looked smug. He sat back down, Makoto following suit.  
Makoto's face was redder than a tomato. Leon spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hifumi, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth" his voice was strained. He had way too much to eat.   
"I'm sure we all want to know... Are you a virgin?"   
Hifumi squeaked. "Y-yes..." he looked down at his lap. His belly was ready to break free of the confines of his shirt. "Byakuya, Truth or Dare?" "Hmmpf. Dare." Byakuya was angry that Hifumi had kissed him so suddenly earlier, but he was really angry because he had liked it.   
"Okay. I dare you to feed me. I want you to stuff me until my buttons pop off." Hifumi had the smirk of an ultimate trickster. Byakuya took a shot- he'd need all the alcohol he could get for this. Byakuya furrowed his brows in an attempt to look annoyed- on the inside he was brimming with excitement. Grabbing the nearest plate to him (extra chocolatey brownies, covered in caramel sauce) he moved closer to Hifumi. Hifumi opened his mouth for Byakuya, who shoved the entire brownie in the ultimates' mouth. Hifumi swallowed the brownie whole. He could feel it packed tight in his already bloated stomach, and the chocolate felt heavy in his belly. Hifumi moaned-Byakuya grabbed another brownie. The progeny fed Hifumi brownie after brownie, moving closer to Hifumi after every bite. Soon Byakuya was sitting on the tiny stretch of lap Hifumi had left. Finally, after eight brownies, the ultimates heard a snap. Hifumi's shirt buttons snapped off, one after the other. They hit Byakuya square in the stomach, causing the progeny to double over in pain. Byakuya's pain was soon forgotten. A rush of warmth spread through his entire body, and his member stood straight up. Hifumi's massive gut spilled out of his shirt, and pressed tightly against Byakuya's firm, toned chest. Byakuya inhaled sharply. "H-Hifumi..." He has lost all of his usual harsh qualities- he was putty in Hifumi's hands. Smiling, the fanfic creator pulled Byakuya into the kitchen, and Makoto heard the door click behind them.  
"Well, I guess that means truth or dare is over..." Leon grinned. He wanted to be locked in the kitchen with Makoto.   
Slowly, the ultimates piled out of the dining hall. Makoto caught Mondo and Chihiro leaving, their hands intertwined. He turned to tell Leon, and found himself nose to nose with the orange-haired baseball star. "Nn, L-Leon?" Makoto stuttered- his heart was fluttering.  
Leon smirked. He traced Makoto's jawline with his finger, pushing Makoto's lips to his own. Leon kissed Makoto roughly, pulling his hair and running his nails down the brunettes chest. Makoto smiled into the kiss. He felt like his entire body was melting. "Nng, Leon... Let's go somewhere more... comfortable."  
Leon's eyes lit up. He stood up-Makoto was absolutely right. He lead Makoto to his room. "This better?" The redhead smirked. He slowly locked the door. Leon pushed Makoto down onto his bed. He began to undress the smaller boy, smiling as he did so. Makoto licked his lips hungrily. He ripped off Leon's boxers, eyeing the boy with lust. "Leon..."  
Leon found Makoto undeniably sexy. He pounced on the brunette, pressing his body against Makoto's. Leon felt like he was burning up.The two ultimates were lip-locked in a scorching inferno of desire- each boy clawing at the other desperately. Leon inhaled sharply. He lifted Makoto legs to the air, and slid his fingers into the ultimates' entrance. "Nnh, L-Leo-oh..mm.." Makoto's face was scarlet. He was making the most embarrassing sounds.   
Makoto's noises turned Leon on more than anything. He massaged Makoto with three fingers- just big enough for his own member. "Are you ready?~" Leon cooed. He whispered in Makoto's ear.   
Makoto felt Leon's voice vibrate through his whole body. He moaned quiety and bit his lip, nodding. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Smirking, Leon pressed his member to Makoto's entrance. He teasingly slipped his member in and out of the brunette, causing him to mewl. "Hnn, you feel so good."  
Makoto clenched around Leon. His husky, gruff voice made Makoto flush ever hotter. They had barely started, and Makoto felt close to his limit. Leon sure had an effect on him. "L-Leon.." Makoto wiggled his hips, pushing the red-head farther into him. Makoto wanted as much of Leon as he could take.  
Leon snickered. He thrust into Makoto roughly, slamming his member into Makoto's prostate.   
Makoto screamed with pleasure. His entire body wracked with a hot sweat- he'd never felt so good. "Pl-please.. do that.. A-again.." Makoto couldn't stop stuttering. Leon thrust into Makoto again, harder. He pounded into Makoto over and over, until the brunettes squeaks became too much for him to bear. Leon came into Makoto, filling the boy with hot, sticky liquid. He screamed Makoto's name. "Nng.. L-..." Makoto mewled. He felt Leon's cum fill up his belly, and his member jerked violently. He came, softly moaning.   
The two ultimates fell asleep in each others arms, smiling happily.


End file.
